Oh for the love of Din, just let me sleep!
by Darkmoon5
Summary: Link has just finished his adventures in Majora's mask and he is dead tired. But no matter how hard he tries, nothing will let Link sleep. Chapter 13: Ganondorf's Castle is up...
1. Up All Night

Oh for the love of Din! Just let me sleep!!  
  
Just a story I thought I'd make up for fun. It's a short story and I hope you all will enjoy it. This story will show what Link is doing throughout the night.  
  
[Link had just gotten done with his adventures of Majora's Mask. He hasn't slept for three days and is exhausted. All he wants to do is go back to his home in Kokiri Forest and sleep].  
  
8:00PM:  
  
Link: Oh Din. I'm exhausted. I haven't slept for over three days because I had to save that cursed Clocktown from the stupid moon. (Tumbles into bed). I can finally get some sleep.  
  
9:45PM:  
  
Link: I'm still lying awake! Why am I not asleep yet? I know! I'll get myself a nice warm cup of milk.  
  
[Link walks over to the cow that he won in Ocarina of Time and attempts to get himself a glass of milk].  
  
Link: Hmmm. how do I use this? Maybe if I give it a yank. (Gives the cow uters a sharp 'yank')  
  
Cow: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Kicks Link in the groin).  
  
Link: OUCHIE!! (Begins to cry). Stupid cow! (Smacks it and ends up getting kicked again).  
  
[After many attempts (and injuries) Link finally gets his warm cup of milk and climbs back into bed].  
  
11:15PM  
  
Sound FX: Drip Drip  
  
Link: (grumbling) What the heck is that dripping noise?  
  
Sound FX: Drip drip drip drip drip.  
  
Link: (storms over to the sink). Dang faucet is leaking again. I'll fix it. (Tightens the handle and climbs back into bed).  
  
Sound FX: Drip drip drip drip drip drip.  
  
Link: ARRGGGHH!! (Walks back over to the sink and beats it with his megaton hammer)  
  
Sound FX: FWOOSH!!  
  
[Due to Link's stupidity and bad temper. The faucet breaks and tons of water flies up into the air like a geyser].  
  
Link: AAAAAAIIIEEEE!!!! NONONONONONO!! WHATDOIDO? WHATDOIDO? WHATDOIDO? (Runs around the room and finds some duct tape)  
  
Link: Ha! This should work!  
  
[Link covers the area where the faucet broke with the duct tape. The water stops flying out and everything is quiet again].  
  
Link: (sighs and climbs back into bed).  
  
12:47PM:  
  
(Link is almost asleep when.)  
  
Sound FX: Meowwwwwwwwwwwr!!!  
  
Link: What the! (Jumps out the bed and rushes to the window to peer outside).  
  
[Outside Link's window there are at least 20 cats sitting outside and 'singing' in the moonlight].  
  
Cats: MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!! MEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWWWRRRR!!  
  
Link: ARRRGGGHH!! DANG CATS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!! (Throws his boot out the window).  
  
Cats: ROWWWR!! (Throws the boot back and hits Link in the head).  
  
Link: CURSE YOU CATS!! (Runs outside with a flamethrower [yes a flamethrower] in his hand and with an insane look in his eyes). BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
[Link chases the cats around the forest while laughing like a psychopath and eventually scares all of the cats off but not without getting scratches and bite marks].  
  
Link: (wraps his body in bandages). Maybe I can get some sleep now. (Climbs back into bed).  
  
1:50AM:  
  
Sound FX: Hoot Hoot Hoot!  
  
Link: (groans) What is it this time? (Climbs out of bed and looks outside his window) AIIIIIIIIEEEEE!! IT CAN'T BE!  
  
Kaepora Gaebora: Hello Link. Beautiful night out isn't it? Just so peaceful and quiet isn't it Link? I could just sit here all night and listen to the silence? Do you like doing that Link? I like doing it. I do it all of the time. It's nice to get some peace and quiet once in a while. Don't you agree Link? Soon it will be sunrise in a few hours and you will have to get out of bed to start your day. Are you going to get up early Link? Are ya? Huh huh huh??  
  
Link: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LUNATIC!! (Throws a rock at Kaepora Gaebora).  
  
KG: You almost hit me with a rock. That would've hurt. It could've hit me right in the head. I'm lucky I didn't get hit and get hurt. If I was hurt then I would be in so much pain and then I wouldn't be able to talk very much or fly around in the middle of the night. Wouldn't that have been awful Link?  
  
Link: (Throws another rock and actually hits him this time).  
  
KG: Ouch! (Falls out of the tree).  
  
Link: Good riddance.  
  
3:35AM:  
  
Link: Oh Din! I can't believe that I'm still lying here awake. It's almost 4am! Maybe if I take some nightquil.  
  
Link walks over to the cupboard only to realize that he is all out of nightquil.  
  
Link: Oh goddesses! Of all the nights to run out of nightquil! Guess I'll have to go to that 24-hour drugstore down the road.  
  
[Link walks to the drugstore and buys his nightquil].  
  
Link: This is guaranteed to give me a goodnight's sleep! I have nothing more to worry about!  
  
[Link suddenly gets ambushed by all of the cats that he chased off with a flamethrower earlier in the night].  
  
Link: AIEEEEEEEE! BAD CATS! BAD! (Starts beating them with his bag). LEAVE ME BEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
[Link rushes into his house and locks the door and all of the windows while the cats smash their faces against his window and peer inside the tree house].  
  
Link: (shudders) Creepy. (Pulls down the blind).  
  
5:30AM:  
  
Link: Obviously the nightquil hasn't worked because I'm still LYING HERE AWAKE! (Turns over).  
  
[Meanwhile the duct tape that is taped over the faucet is becoming loose and losing its stickiness].  
  
Link: What else can go wrong tonight? Nothing can get worse.  
  
Sound FX: FOOOOOOOOOOSH!  
  
[The duct tape finally breaks and all of the water flies out of the faucet again].  
  
Link: (cries) Not again!  
  
[Link grabs his pillow and his favorite blankie and heads outside while his tree house begins to flood with water].  
  
5:57AM:  
  
[Link settles down comfortably next to the old Deku Tree and lies down].  
  
Link: Ahhh! Finally! Peace and quiet. No more leaking faucets. No more singing cats. And no more annoying owls. Finally I can get some sleep. (Closes his eyes and finally falls asleep).  
  
6:00AM:  
  
[The sun comes up and Link is happily sleeping on the ground next to the deku tree. A few yards away we see Saria running towards Link].  
  
Saria: LINK?! Oh my gosh! He's hurt! I have to revive him! (Starts to shake Link) Link can you hear me? Wake up!  
  
Link: (mumbles something).  
  
Saria: What was that? Are you okay? Are you conscious again?  
  
Link: (mumbles again).  
  
Saria: I'm sorry Link. I can't understand you.  
  
Link: OH FOR THE LOVE OF DIN! JUST LET ME SLEEP! 


	2. Saria's House

I decided to make this into a longer story. Thanks for the good reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Saria's House  
  
[It is the next morning. Link is still sleepy because he only got 3 minutes of sleep the night before. Right now him and Saria are sitting by the Old Deku tree talking/arguing].  
  
Saria: I'm sorry Link. I didn't realize that you only got a few minutes of sleep last night.  
  
Link: Yes Saria. I finally fell asleep and you woke me up.  
  
Saria: You don't need to be so cranky.  
  
Link: Why not? I haven't slept in over three. No I'm sorry. FOUR days now. I was busy trying to save this town full of brainless people from a stupid moon and a MASK.  
  
Saria: Why don't you go home and go to sleep. I'll make sure that nobody disturbs you.  
  
Link: Thanks Saria. I appreciate it.  
  
Saria: It's no problem Link. I'm your friend. That's what friends are for.  
  
(Link and Saria walks back to Link's house and finds it flooded out).  
  
Saria: Uh oh. You can't sleep here. Your house is all flooded out. Why don't you sleep at my house? I can get several of us to fix your tree house up.  
  
Link: Alright. Thanks.  
  
(Link goes to Saria's house and lies down on her bed).  
  
Link: This bed isn't very comfortable but I'm so tired I can sleep on nails. (sighs and begins to slowly fall asleep).  
  
Sound FX: Brr brrr brrr brrr  
  
Link: What the heck is that noise? (looks out the window in the direction of his tree house).  
  
[By his tree house several Kokiri are rebuilding several parts to Link's tree house. The noise Link hears are several different power tools (yes power tools) that the kokiri are using to rebuild his house].  
  
Link: Where the heck did they get those power tools? Those don't come into existence for another 1000 years.  
  
Saria: ALRIGHT GUYS! WE WANT ALL THIS DONE BY SUNDOWN. WE WON'T STOP UNTIL WE ARE DONE! YOU ALL GOT THAT!! (sees Link and waves at him).  
  
Link: (waves nervously back and closes the window) How can one girl have such a big mouth? Oh well. I'll trust her to get the job done.  
  
[There is a large rumbling sound. Followed by several screams].  
  
Saria: RUN YOU IDIOTS RUN! THE HOUSE IS COLLAPSING!!  
  
Link: I'll pretend that I didn't hear that.  
  
[A few minutes later].  
  
Sound FX: Knock knock knock  
  
Link: Who the heck is knocking on the door?? (Answers the door and sees Mido).  
  
Mido: What are you doing at Saria's house Mr. No-Fairy?  
  
Link: My house was destroyed. Need sleep. Go away please (begins to shut door).  
  
Mido: (stops the door from closing) Wait a second Mr.No Fairy. Saria told me that I could use her high speed Internet.  
  
Link: Internet?  
  
Mido: Yes you got a problem with that?  
  
Link: WE'RE THE KOKIRI! WE DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET!!  
  
Mido: HA! That shows how much you know! The author was kind enough to give it to us along with the power tools.  
  
Link: Oh Deku Tree!. I'm going to sleep. Just try not to be loud and a pain in the butt.  
  
[All is quiet for the next couple of minutes. Link is slowly starting to fall asleep again. Mido is looking at his (um) websites. But unfortunately the peace and quiet (of course!) is interrupted].  
  
Saria: (bursts into the house carrying a barely conscious owl) Link! I found this poor owl beside your house. He's hurt badly. It looks as though he was hit in the head with a large object.  
  
Link: (puts his face down in the pillow) Oh no!  
  
Saria: I'm going to put him on the couch until he is better.  
  
Link: (groans and tries to fall back asleep).  
  
[Later on].  
  
Kaepora Gaebora: I also got hit in the head with a shoe once. But that didn't cause any major damage to my brain.  
  
Link: Could've fooled me.  
  
KG: I also got hit in the head with a shoe once. But that didn't cause any major damage to my brain.  
  
Link: (stares).  
  
KG: What?  
  
Link: Nothing. Never mind (turns around).  
  
KG: I feel so refreshed Link. I must've gotten 15 hours of sleep yesterday. I feel GREAT! Don't you feel great? Because I feel great. I never felt great in all of my life. I slept so great last night.  
  
Link: (eye twitches). Don't you have somewhere to be?  
  
KG: Nope. I don't have anything better to do. There isn't anybody to stalk around here anymore. You're the last person I stalked and that was during the story "Ocarina of Time."  
  
Link: Yes. I do seem to recall that.  
  
KG: Really? I wasn't sure if you remembered me.  
  
Mido: Oh goddesses! Shutup already. You talk too much! (throws a vase a KG but misses).  
  
KG: Better be careful. You almost hit me.  
  
Mido: That was my intention.  
  
KG: Anyways. I really like this forest. I want to live here now.  
  
Link: (sits up quickly) What?!?!?!?!  
  
KG: I decided I want to live here now. Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. . .  
  
Link: Oh. . . Din. . .NO! (rushes out of the house screaming). Hopefully my tree house will be fixed by now.  
  
[Link reaches his tree house and stares at the sight before him. His tree house was no longer standing. It was now just a pile of wood on the ground].  
  
Link: (stares) My treehouse!  
  
[There is a loud explosion and Link's tree house catches fire along with the rest of the forest].  
  
Link: Oh Din. I can't stay here because MY HOUSE IS GONE. And I can't go back to Saria's because of that ANNOYING owl. Plus the whole forest is on fire!!  
  
Saria: (approaches Link) Uh Hi Link. Sorry about your house. Don't worry. We'll fix it right after you put the forest fire out.  
  
Link: (glares at Saria and beings to walk towards Hyrule field).  
  
Saria: Link! Where are you going?! You need to put the fire out!!!  
  
Link: To Zelda's! Maybe I can actually get some sleep there!! 


	3. Zelda's Castle

Chapter 3: Zelda's Castle  
  
[Near the castle in Hyrule field we see the figure of Link walking towards the castle. Actually he's practically crawling towards the castle. But you get the picture].  
  
Link: Need. . . . . sleep. (crawls up the castle gates).  
  
Guard: Hello there Link. Here to see Zelda?  
  
Link: (gasping) Please!  
  
Guard: Alright. (pushes a button to open the gates). I think Princess Zelda is expecting you.  
  
Link: Great. Wonderful. Maybe I can sleep in her bed.  
  
Guard: (kicks Link) You little perv!!  
  
Link: NO! I didn't mean that. I meant that maybe she can allow me to spend the night in a guest room.  
  
Guard: Just get out of my sight before I spear you.  
  
Link: EEK! (runs towards the castle).  
  
[Ten minutes later Link is inside the castle talking to Zelda and telling her why he is there].  
  
Zelda: I suppose I can supply you with a bed.  
  
Link: Thank you Zelda. By the way. The guard told me that you were expecting me.  
  
Zelda: (giggles) Of course. I have powers. I can see everything you are doing. And I saw you heading down here.  
  
Link: How often do you spy on me?  
  
Zelda: (turns red) Usually during shower time.  
  
Link: WHAT?!  
  
Zelda: Just kidding! Geez. Sometimes I check up on things in Hyrule to see if everything is in order. I checked on the forest and saw you heading to Hyrule field.  
  
Link: I see. Well I'm off to bed.  
  
Zelda: (frowns) Link. I noticed that the forest is on fire.  
  
Link: Oh yea. Saria told me that she would take care of it.  
  
Zelda: (smiles) Of course she will Link. Just like she did with your house.  
  
Link: (turns pale) Can I go to sleep now?  
  
Zelda: Alright Link. I will put you in Kaepora Gaebora's old room.  
  
Link: (cringes) He used to live here?  
  
Zelda: Yea. We finally got rid of him. Well goodnight.  
  
Link: Goodnight.  
  
[Link walks over to the bed and realizes that it isn't a bed at all. It's a giant nest].  
  
Link: What the hell? Oh well. (climbs into the nest). Ah. Everything is silent. Perfect.  
  
[Everything is silent for a few minutes when suddenly the sounds of somebody screaming].  
  
Link: (groans) Oh no!  
  
Zelda: (walks into Link's room angry) Hmph. Your friend Malon was just here. She was wondering why you are here.  
  
Link: How nice. (rolls over)  
  
Zelda: I told her that you are obviously here because you like me better then you do her.  
  
Link: That's nice.  
  
Zelda: But you know what the little brat said next. She says that you are just using me for my power!  
  
Link: mmmm  
  
Zelda: I told her that you would never do that! You are too sweet to do that to me. (snuggles up against Link).  
  
Link: (begins to sweat) Zelda.  
  
Zelda: I know how you feel about me Link. I know how much you love me. That's why you are here.  
  
Link: I'm here for some sleep.  
  
Zelda: I've been watching you non-stop everyday. I like what I see.  
  
Link: I'm sure you do. (gulps)  
  
Zelda: Of course. (winks).  
  
Link: Can you do this to me later? After I gotten my sleep and after I've hit puberty.  
  
Zelda: (glares at Link) FINE! (storms away).  
  
Link: Oh goddesses. I can't believe she just did that. (lies awake for anther hour). I think I've been traumatized for life.  
  
Sound FX: CRASH BANG! (sounds of plates breaking or hitting the wall).  
  
[Obviously there is a fight going on between the king and queen right outside Link's door].  
  
King: But dumpling! I can't go to the formal dance with you tonight.  
  
Queen: YOU NEVER WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH ME!!  
  
King: But I'm going golfing tonight!  
  
Queen: (throws a vase at the king) YOU ALWAYS GO GOLFING. YOU ARE A LOUSY KING.  
  
King: You shouldn't say that!  
  
Queen: REMEMBER GANONDORF'S INVASIONS SEVERAL YEARS AGO???? YOU JUST LET HIM TAKE OVER!  
  
King: What could I do! He would've killed my doggy if I didn't let him invade.  
  
Queen: YOU TREAT THAT LOUSY MUTT BETTER THEN ME!! I AM GOING TO GET BACK AT YOU HORRIBLY! (stomps angrily away).  
  
King: Oh sweetheart! Come back! (follows the queen).  
  
Link: (eyes wide) Uh oh! I better leave before something else happens. (gets out of the nest).  
  
Zelda: (runs into the room) LINK! MY MOTHER JUST SET GANONDORF FREE!!!  
  
Link: (sobs) Why me?  
  
Zelda: You have to stop him!!  
  
Link: Goodbye Zelda. I'm off to Malon's.  
  
Zelda: But! MALON'S??!! You need to stop Ganondorf PLUS you promised your loyalty to me.  
  
Link: Stop him yourself. I'm leaving. (heads for LonLon Ranch). 


	4. LonLon Ranch

I should probably mention that I don't own any of the Zelda characters or the games.  
  
Chapter 4: LonLon Ranch  
  
[We see Link slowly heading for LonLon Ranch. His eyes are starting to get very droopy].  
  
Link: I can't believe this crap. I can't get any sleep! Malon is a quiet girl. I can probably get some sleep at her place (walks into LonLon Ranch and finds Malon singing in the field).  
  
Malon: FAIRY BOY! I'm glad you can come and visit me!  
  
Link: So tired.  
  
Malon: I heard that you were at Zelda's a little bit ago.  
  
Link: I was looking for a place to sleep. She tried to seduce me so I left.  
  
Malon: (smiles sweetly) Awww. You are choosing me over Zelda!  
  
Link: I'm ten years old! I don't want a girlfriend right now. I just want to sleep.  
  
Malon: I can supply you with a bed.  
  
Link: That would be great.  
  
Malon: You can sleep in my bed!  
  
Link: As long as it is comfortable and in a quiet area of the house.  
  
Malon: Anything for you Link (leads Link to her house and to her bedroom).  
  
Link: (climbs into bed) Thanks.  
  
Malon: Goodnight Link.  
  
Link: (lets out a loud sigh).  
  
Malon: (leaves the room) If I let him sleep in my bed and keep things quiet so he CAN sleep, he will fall madly in love with me and we can get married someday. Heehee.  
  
Link: This is what I call peaceful. No noise or anything.  
  
KAWK A DOODLE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Link: (sits up quickly) What was that?!  
  
Malon: (outside) SHUTUP YOU STUPID ROOSTER. MY LINK IS TRYING TO SLEEP!!  
  
KAWWWWKKKK A DOODLE DOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Malon: IF MY EVIL PLAN FAILS BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND HAVE YOU FOR DINNER!!  
  
Rooster: (gulps).  
  
Link: Hopefully that will be the last of the noise.  
  
[Everything is quiet for a few minutes, when suddenly the sound of an argument is heard right outside Link's door].  
  
Talon: You can't take over the ranch!  
  
Ingo: I can and I will! The great ganondorf gave me permission to take over.  
  
Talon: Ganondorf is locked in the sacred realm!! How can he tell you that you can take over the ranch?!  
  
Ingo: Incase you didn't hear. I great Ganondorf has escaped.  
  
Talon: (gasps)  
  
Ingo: That's right! The Queen of Hyrule let him free. She apparently got upset with her husband about something and did it out of spite.  
  
Talon: You can't kick me out! I work my butt off here! I do much better work now.  
  
Ingo: I know. I just feel like owning the ranch again. It's a sense of freedom and tyranny I get when I can own something.  
  
Talon: You're a horrible person.  
  
Ingo: (grinning) I know! Now get the hell out of my ranch. (chases Talon out with a sword).  
  
Link: (lying awake) Oh goddesses. Not this again. Lets see now. 3. 2. 1.  
  
Malon: (bursts into the room) LINK! Ingo kicked my father out of the ranch again!  
  
Link: So I heard.  
  
Malon: You must do something! I don't want to suffer again!  
  
Link: Too bad. (turns over to try to sleep).  
  
Malon: FINE! If you won't help me then I won't help you.  
  
Link: How have you ever helped me?!  
  
Malon: Letting you sleep here. (flips the bed over).  
  
Link: (hits the ground) OOF!  
  
Malon: Now get out of here.  
  
Link: FINE! I was going to go steady with you but now I don't! (storms out of the ranch).  
  
Malon: (gasps) I'M SORRY LINK!!! COME BACK!!  
  
Link: No.  
  
Malon: Can you at least bring my father back!  
  
Link: NO!! (heads for Death Mountain). 


	5. Death Mountain

Chapter 5: Death Mountain  
  
[We see Link practically dragging himself across Hyrule Field towards Death Mountain. After an hour of dragging himself up the mountain, he finally makes it to Goron City].  
  
Goron: Brother! I haven't seen you here for quite some time!  
  
Link: Yea. Whatever. Where's Daurnia?  
  
Goron: The usual spot. In his throne room.  
  
Link: Thank you. (staggers to Daurnia's room).  
  
Daurnia: Brother! Long time no see!  
  
Link: (glares) Yea. Whatever.  
  
Daurnia: My aren't you cranky today. I know what will cheer you up!  
  
Link: Sleep?  
  
Daurnia: No. Silly boy. Tonight is our All Night Feast.  
  
Link: (pales) What is that?  
  
Daurnia: It's when we stay up all night and eat a feast of rocks.  
  
Link: Daurnia. I came here to ask if you can lend me a bed.  
  
Daurnia: A bed? What's a bed?  
  
Link: (thinking) Dang it! I forgot that gorons sleep on the ground. (outloud) Do you have a place for me to sleep that is quiet? I haven't slept in four days.  
  
Daurnia: Alright. You can always join us when you wake up.  
  
Link: Thanks Daurnia. Where can I sleep?  
  
Daurnia: Follow me. (leads Link to the fire temple).  
  
Link: The fire temple?  
  
Daurnia: Yea. It's quiet and warm.  
  
Link: I guess that will have to do.  
  
Daurnia: Good night Link. We'll try to keep quiet for you.  
  
Link: (lays down) Thanks.  
  
[Everything is very quiet for a couple of minutes].  
  
Link: So peaceful. I think I'll actually get some sleep now.  
  
Sorry Link. Sleep is out of the question.  
  
[Suddently out of nowhere, two keese show up and begin to attack Link. Unfortunately, Link forgot his sword at the ruins of his house].  
  
Link: Ack! Get away from me!  
  
Keese: Squeak.  
  
Link: [Starts hitting them with his hands]. Where's a weapon when you need one.  
  
Keese: (begins to bite Link).  
  
Link: OUCH! Wait a sec. I have my MEGATON HAMMER! [begins to swing at the bats].  
  
Keese: ACK!  
  
Link: (hits one with his hammer0.  
  
Keese: (falls down and dies).  
  
Link: Good. Now maybe it will be quiet. (lays back down).  
  
[Suddenly the sound of footsteps are heard in the doorway to the temple. Ganondorf comes into view with Koume and Kotake].  
  
Link: Eep! (hides).  
  
Ganondorf: (hasn't seen Link) Here we are!  
  
Kotake: What are we doing here again?  
  
Ganondorf: (sighs) You need to revive the dragon Volvagia.  
  
Koume: You managed to do it without us last time.  
  
Ganondorf: Yes. But he is dead and I can't do it myself.  
  
Kotake: Alright honey.  
  
Koume: Oh dear sweety. You have something on your face. (Licks her hand and begins to wipe Ganon's face).  
  
Ganondorf: Aww Mom! I can do that myself.  
  
Kotake: How about after we are done awakening the dragon, we go out for some ice cream honey.  
  
Ganondorf: (brightens up) Ice Cream!  
  
Koume: Of course sweety. You are such a good boy and we think you deserve it.  
  
Ganondorf: (blushes) We should have time for ice cream. Considering that my servants are kidnapping the gorons right at this moment to feed to Volvagia. (goes through the door that leads to the room where the boss's door is).  
  
Link: (blinks) It's Ocarina of Time ALL OVER AGAIN!  
  
[A loud commotion is heard outside the temple].  
  
Goron1: (in a cage) Not again!  
  
Goron2: (tied to a pole being carried) Don't worry! Link will save us.  
  
Link: (grumbles) Like hell I will.  
  
Goron3: (in another cage) We have nothing to worry about.  
  
Link: I'm leaving. (walks out of his hiding place).  
  
Goron1: Look! It's brother Link!  
  
Goron2: Yay!  
  
Goron3: We're saved!  
  
Link: (leaves)  
  
Goron2: Link?  
  
Goron3: I'm sure he is going to get help.  
  
Goron1: Uh Yea. Link would never let us down.  
  
[Link walks back to Goron city and runs into Daurnia].  
  
Daurina: Link! Ganondorf's henchmen came and kidnapped all of my people to feed to the dragon. AGAIN!  
  
Link: You'd think he'd come up with a different plan.  
  
Daurnia: Will you help me save them?  
  
Link: Last time I helped, you didn't even help me. You got eaten by the dragon.  
  
Daurnia: That's right. I forgot about that. Okay Link. You go and stop the dragon and I'll wait here for you.  
  
Link: (walks out the door) I'm going to find another place to sleep.  
  
Daurnia: You cant'! YOU HAVE TO SAVE MY PEOPLE.  
  
Link: You save them for once. YOU'RE the leader.  
  
Daurnia: Um so?  
  
Link: Arrgh! (begins banging his head on the wall).  
  
Daurnia: You shouldn't do that it will cause brain damage.  
  
Link: I'm hoping I can knock myself out. (continues banging his head).  
  
Daurnia: Then you won't be able to stop Volvagia from eating my people.  
  
Link: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs out the door).  
  
Daurnia: Aw dang it. I guess I'm going to have to follow him and bring him back. (grabs a large net nearby) 


	6. Spirit Temple

Lunatic Chaos: I already know how I want it to end. But I won't tell anyone. You just have to read it and review. ^_________^ But keep the suggestions coming! I may use some of them.  
  
Chapter 6: Spirit Temple  
  
[We find Link walking across Hyrule Field deciding where to go].  
  
Link: Well. There are only two places left for me to go. Lets see. There's Zora's Domain (looks towards the river and lightening flashes across the sky). I'm not that desperate. Then there's Gerudo's Fortress. But I can't get in there. Unless. . .  
  
[Link whips out his Ocarina and plays the Requiem of Spirits and he warps to the spirit temple].  
  
Link: Nabooru should be here somewhere. She might be able to get me into Gerudo's Fortress. (walks into the temple and sees her meditating).  
  
Nabooru: Uhmmmmmmmmm. . .  
  
Link: Hey Nabooru! (shakes her).  
  
Nabooru: Eh? (snaps out of it). What do you want you little blonde brat?  
  
Link: HEY!  
  
Nabooru: You ruined my meditation! State your business.  
  
Link: I need a place to sleep.  
  
Nabooru: Try Zelda's.  
  
Link: Tried it.  
  
Nabooru: Saria's?  
  
Link: Tried it.  
  
Nabooru: Goron City?  
  
Link: (coughs)  
  
Nabooru: (exasperated) Malon's?  
  
Link: (hack cough ack).  
  
Nabooru: (smiles) Ruto's?  
  
Link: OH GODDESSES NO!!  
  
Nabooru: Fine. You can stay here in the temple. I'll take you up to the room where you fought that first iron knuckle before.  
  
Link: You can't fit in that tiny hole.  
  
Nabooru: (glares) I have the silver gauntlets. You got them for me. Remember?  
  
Link: Ah yes. How can I forget? In-fact. I would hide if I were you. The witches may be back to capture you again.  
  
Nabooru: (confused) Why do you say that?  
  
Link: Just making a prediction. Now how about some sleep now?  
  
[Nabooru takes Link to the room where Link fought an iron knuckle].  
  
Nabooru: There you go. You can sleep in here. There aren't any iron knuckles to worry about. (hands Link some blankets).  
  
Link: Thank you. (lays down).  
  
Nabooru: (leaves the room quietly).  
  
Link: Mmm. This is nice. I believe that I'll actually get some sleep here.  
  
[Suddenly there is a loud noise in a room. It sounds like a hunk of metal walking/sliding across the floor].  
  
Link: (eyes closed) Oh goddesses. That sounds like an Iron Knuckle. (opens eyes).  
  
Iron Knuckle: (standing over Link). Wagh!  
  
Link: AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!  
  
IK: (tries to hit Link with its ax).  
  
Link: (dodges) Dang it! I wish I had my sword! (bombs fall out of his pocket). That will work. (throws one IK).  
  
IK: (roars and pain and runs away).  
  
Link: Good. Now I can go back to sleep again.  
  
[There is suddenly a scream outside].  
  
Link: (rushes out the nearest door and finds himself on top of the temple). What is it now?  
  
[Nabooru is standing in front of the spirit temple. Two witches are flying in circles around her].  
  
Link: Drat. Not this again.  
  
Nabooru: Dang it. Not this again. (sees Link) Hey! Are you going to stand there and watch? Do something!  
  
Link: Naw. I found this entertaining before. I might find it entertaining again. Plus you deserve it.  
  
Nabooru: WHAT?!  
  
Link: Yea. There was an Iron Knuckle in the room!  
  
Nabooru: Oops.  
  
Koume: (fire witch) Oh Kotake. The poor girl has gone insane. She is talking to herself!  
  
Kotake: (ice witch) We should help her out.  
  
Nabooru: No wait! There is a boy up there! You have to get him too! (suddenly vanishes in a blue light).  
  
Koume: Great aim Kotake.  
  
Kotake: Thank you Koume!  
  
Koume: HEY! Look at the little boy sitting on top of the spirit temple!  
  
Kotake: Look how cute he is. I always wanted another little boy.  
  
Koume: Then lets capture him.  
  
Kotake: And brainwash him!  
  
Link: Uh oh. I better split. (runs out the desert).  
  
Kotake: I don't think he likes up Koume.  
  
Koume: Lets hunt him down then. (they follow)  
  
Guess where Link is going next (laughs evilly). I'm going to make the next chapter really interesting and tormenting for poor Link. Bwahahahaha!! 


	7. Where's Link?

Bob: Excellent suggestion. I may use that. Except for the falling asleep part and ending up in Zora's Domain. But the horse part I like. I can have Link oblivious to everything while riding.  
  
intemptesta nox: The shadow temple? Hmmm. Good idea. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 7: Where's Link?  
  
[We find Link walking across Hyrule field. He is more tired then ever. We see him beating a tree with a stick].  
  
Link: DIE FIEND! I shall destroy you with my master sword. (begins hacking at the tree).  
  
[Apparently Link has gone without sleep for too long. He's hallucinating and delirious. Lets make this interesting shall we].  
  
Link: (looks in the direction of Zora's domain). Ruto my love! I shall come to you and we can finally have our wedding!! (runs to zora's domain).  
  
[After Link leaves Hyrule field, we see Darunia walking around Hyrule field with his giant net. Near him are Kotake and Koume on their brooms. Also looking for Link].  
  
Darunia: Where has that brat gone to? I need for him to help me save my people.  
  
Kotake: (notices the Goron leader) Hey you! Have you seen a little blonde boy just come through here?  
  
Darunia: No. I'm looking for him too.  
  
Zelda: (pops up out of nowhere) link needs to help save Hyrule. Ganondorf has just taken over the castle!  
  
Malon: (behind Zelda) He needs to save my ranch and bring my father back.  
  
Darunia: Shall we search together?  
  
Zelda: Why not? I can't go back home. (throws down a pebble and turns into Sheik).  
  
Malon: Heh. You can't date Link now.  
  
Sheik: (glares at Malon) I can change back.  
  
Darunia: Wait a minute. I thought you can only turn into sheik as an adult.  
  
Sheik: Where does it say that?  
  
Darunia: . . .  
  
Sheik: That's what I thought. ONWARD!  
  
[Suddenly, there is a sound of something flying above them. Everyone slowly looks up].  
  
Kaepora Gaebora: Hello. Looking for Link?  
  
Sheik: Uh yea. Have you seen him?  
  
KG: Nope. Maybe he went to Zora's Domain.  
  
Everybody: (looks at each other) Nah!  
  
Darunia: Where shall we look?  
  
Malon: Lets go to Kokiri Forest and talk to Saria. Maybe she knows where Link went.  
  
Koume: Meanwhile. Us witches and the loud mouthed owl will fly and search.  
  
Sheik: Alrighty then. Lets go!  
  
[Everyone begins their search for Link, who unknown to everyone is heading for Zora's Domain on a crazy delirious rampage].  
  
Oops. Guess you guys will have to wait till next chapter to see what happens with Link and Ruto. I know this isn't my best work but I figured it would be the perfect cliffhanger. 


	8. Pure Hell

I redid a couple of things to this chapter. I wasn't entirely happy with it.  
  
Chapter 8: Pure Hell  
  
[We find Link wandering around Zora's Domain looking for Ruto].  
  
Link: (sees Ruto and runs up to her). RUTO! My love!  
  
Ruto: (surprised) Linky poo?  
  
Link: I have come to marry you!  
  
Ruto: (giggles) We still have to plan our wedding. Plus my daddy wouldn't approve of me marrying so young.  
  
Link: Let us elope then!  
  
Ruto: Okay! What's wrong with your eyes Link?  
  
Link: (eyes are very bloodshot)  
  
Ruto: Are you on crack?  
  
Link: Of course not. They are just red for staring at your beautiful face all day long. (sighs)  
  
Ruto: (thinking) something is wrong here. Link has never acted like this before. Time to take advantage of this.  
  
Link: When shall we elope Ruto?  
  
Ruto: How about...dusk?  
  
Link: Great!  
  
Ruto: But first....(whispers into Link's ear).  
  
Link: 0__0 Oooh...  
  
Ruto: Lets go do it!  
  
Link: Okay!!  
  
[A few minutes later...]  
  
Ruto: You got her blindfold on Link?  
  
Link: Of course.  
  
Ruto: Lets begin then!  
  
Link: MARCO!!  
  
Ruto: POLO!! (dodges Link)  
  
What did you think they were going to do you sickos? : p  
  
[Ganondorf is seen with Kotake and Koume inside Zora's Domain heading for the King's chamber].  
  
Ganondorf: Now that we have finally woken up volvagia and eaten our ice cream. it is time to take care of the Zora's.  
  
Kotake: Oh boy! My favorite part!  
  
Ganondorf: Let us go to the king's chamber and have a word with him.  
  
Koume: About?  
  
Ganondorf: Me taking over his domain. (Walks up the the King's side) Hello...King Zora.  
  
KZ: I refuse to speak to you.  
  
Ganondorf: What! Why?  
  
KZ: You must stand on the platform down there. (points) Otherwise...I will ignore you and act like you aren't there.  
  
Ganondorf: (walks down to the platform while grumbling) There! Is that better?!  
  
KZ: Yes. Now what do you want?  
  
Ganondorf: I want to take over your domain.  
  
KZ: Again?!?!?!  
  
Ganondorf: Yes again. If you don't give it up then I may have to take drastic measures.  
  
KZ: You are no threat.  
  
Ganondorf: (sniffles) Why do you think that?  
  
KZ: Because Link will defeat you.  
  
Ganondorf: Link is too tired and weak to do anything to me.  
  
KZ: Obviously he isn't because he is playing Marco Polo with Ruto.  
  
Ganondorf: Bah! He is just a child!  
  
KZ: True. But he will manage to save us somehow.  
  
Ganondorf: Yea right.  
  
KZ: I know I'm right.  
  
Ganondorf: JUST GIVE IT UP ALREADY!  
  
KZ: WHEN ZORA'S DOMAIN FREEZES OVER!  
  
Ganondorf: That can be arranged. Kotake?  
  
Kotake: I'm ready! (Utters a strange spell).  
  
Ganondorf: And as for you! I will seal you in this red ice. Only blue ice can free you.  
  
KZ: You did this before!  
  
Ganondorf: I know. But I don't care. (Freezes the king) Now...let us head for Kokiri Forest. (Walks off as Zora's domain slowly freezes over).  
  
[Meanwhile...]  
  
Ruto: (running from link). Heehee. I bet you don't know where I'm at Link.  
  
Link: I can hear you! (pounches on Ruto)  
  
Ruto: Awww. You got me.  
  
Link: Heh. (kisses Ruto on the cheek).  
  
Ruto: (giggles) You sure know how to make a women happy Link.  
  
Link: Of course I do. I'm a ladies man.  
  
Ruto: It is starting to get a little chilly in here.  
  
Link: Bah...It's probably just a storm coming in. Now...since I caught you, I get to throw you into the water (picks Ruto up).  
  
Ruto: Wow, You're amazingly strong Link.  
  
Link: Of course I am. I'm the Hero of Time. (throws Ruto into the water).  
  
Ruto: Eek. (splashes into the water but not before dragging Link down with her).  
  
Link: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Ruto: (giggles)  
  
Link: THAT'S COLD! (jumps out of the water) How did I get in Zora's domain?  
  
Ruto: You walked here. Searching for my love.  
  
Link: Ewww. Why would I do something stupid like that?  
  
Ruto: Because it is destiny Linky poo.  
  
Link: Linky Poo? Don't call me that you overgrown fish!!  
  
Ruto: (baby voice) I think somebody is cranky.  
  
Link: (pouting) I'm not cranky.  
  
Ruto: If you didn't come here to marry me, then why did you come?  
  
Link: I don't even remember coming here! All I remember is leaving the Spirit Temple.  
  
Ruto: Why were you there?  
  
Link: I was looking for a place to sleep.  
  
Ruto: (smiles mischievously) You can sleep in my bed?  
  
Link: Oh for the love of DIN! I'M ONLY 10 YEARS OLD! WHY ARE ALL OF THE GIRLS OF HYRULE TRYING TO GET WITH ME!!!  
  
Ruto: Because you're so handsome.  
  
Link: I'M JUST A KID!!!!!!  
  
Ruto: (grabs Link by the arm) Come on Link. We can elope right now.  
  
Link: Elope!!  
  
Ruto: Yes. You promised me a lifetime commitment.  
  
Link: I'd rather marry someone within my own species.  
  
Ruto: I lost you once and I'm not losing you again!  
  
Link: Let go of my arm Ruto!  
  
Ruto: I will...after we're married.  
  
Link: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DATE YOU OR ANY OF THE OTHER GIRLS!  
  
Ruto: Um. Link?  
  
Link: I'LL CHOOSE WHOM I WANT WHEN I GET OLDER!  
  
Ruto: Err Link?  
  
Link: WHAT?!  
  
Ruto: A little help here.  
  
[Zora's domain has finally frozen over. Ruto's lower body is trapped under the ice].  
  
Link: Goody. Now I can escape!  
  
Ruto: But Linky Poo! What about our wedding?  
  
Link: I was delirious when I proposed.  
  
Ruto: So?  
  
Link: So? It doesn't count. Too bad it's so cold in here. I bet I could get some sleep in here.  
  
Ruto: How can you sleep when your fiancé' is trapped?  
  
Link: It's much quieter.  
  
Ruto: Are you calling me loud?  
  
Link: No. I'm calling you obnoxious. Well. I'd better be heading out now. (Starts to leave).  
  
Ruto: Link? Linky poo?  
  
Link: (ignores her)  
  
Ruto: oh come on. Please let me out.  
  
Link: I wonder where I should go now.  
  
[Meanwhile. Ganondorf is watching Zora's Domain freeze over from a distance].  
  
Ganondorf: Success!!  
  
Koume: Oh Ganon. We are so proud of you.  
  
Kotake: You are becoming so successful in life.  
  
Koume: Someday you will rule this land again and not be stopped.  
  
Ganondorf: (staring down at Link who is leaving) I hope not...the only way I'll be able to be successful is if I get rid of the person standing in my way.  
  
Koume: And who would that be?  
  
Ganondorf: Link. 


	9. The search for Link continues

Chapter 9: The Search for Link Continues.  
  
[Uh oh. Link is going to be in trouble soon. He still has Daurnia, Zelda/Sheik, Malon, and Kaepora Gaebora are still looking for Link. Earlier, Kotake and Koume joined Ganondorf in freezing Zora's Domain and Ganondorf decided to go after Link].  
  
Ganondorf: Kotake...do you think you can freeze him?  
  
Kotake: I suppose so. (lets out a ice spell aimed at Link but misses).  
  
Link: Brrr...the weather feels like it is going to snow.  
  
Koume: You missed you moron. Why don't you just let me fry him to a crisp?  
  
Ganondorf: How about we do this, you both go after him and kill him. While you are doing that, I will finish taking over Hyrule.  
  
Kotake: You aren't done yet?  
  
Ganondorf: I still have to chase everyone out of the market place and fill it with redeads.  
  
Koume: Why not try something new sweetie?  
  
Ganondorf: Such as?  
  
Kotake: You can put new bosses in each temple.  
  
Ganondorf: Hmmm...not a bad idea. I can always use Volvagia as my guardian pet. He's the only boss I have setup.  
  
Koume: If and when Link decides to come after you, he will be expecting the same bosses and will have no problem defeating them.  
  
Kotake: And while you are at it, you can tweak the riddles of each temple a little bit.  
  
Ganondorf: How little?  
  
Kotake: Everything. BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Now I know why I let you guys stick around. Not a bad thought.  
  
Koume: And you can probably fill the market place with redeads and small dodongos.  
  
Kotake: Along with some stalfos.  
  
Koume: Excellent idea dear sister.  
  
Ganondorf: Yes...that's great! If Link tries to go through the market place, he will have more to worry about then a bunch of redeads. I understand that the stalfos are very tough fighters.  
  
Kotake: Indeed they are. We will begin looking for Link again while you carry out your plans.  
  
[Koume and Kotake fly off in the direction of Hyrule field to continue their search for Link. Meanwhile the search party from chapter 7 is still searching for him].  
  
Sheik: (looking at a map) The only place we haven't looked is Zora's Domain.  
  
Malon: Link wouldn't have been dumb enough to go there.... would he?  
  
[Everyone looks at each other nervously. None of them wanted to go to Zora's Domain].  
  
Sheik: Maybe we can just do a quick look. Besides...there's a cold wind coming from Zora's domain that I would like to check out.  
  
Malon: You wouldn't save Ruto again would you?  
  
Sheik: Of course not. Last time I did it, she tried to hit on me. (shudders)  
  
Malon: I think for once I feel your pain.  
  
Daurina: Lets get going then.  
  
Sheik: By the way...where did Kaepora Gaebora disappear to?  
  
Daurina: I think I saw a bald eagle take off with him.  
  
Sheik: (unsympathetically) Oh gee. That's too bad. Let us have a moment of silence.  
  
[Everyone is silent and bows their head].  
  
[2 seconds later...]  
  
Sheik: Okay, that's enough. Lets go.  
  
[A few minutes later, everyone arrives at Zora's Domain].  
  
Malon; What happened here?  
  
Sheik: It has been frozen over!  
  
Daurina: Again?!?!  
  
Voice: HELP!  
  
Sheik: What was that?  
  
Daurina: Sounds like someone crying for help!  
  
Malon: Lets see who it is. (runs off in the direction towards the voice)  
  
Sheik: Oh...it's just Ruto. (begins to walk away)  
  
Malon: Wait a minute...maybe she knows what happened to Link. She's always stalking the poor boy.  
  
Sheik: True...Ruto...where's Link.  
  
Ruto: My love...walked out on me. (begins to cry)  
  
Daurina: What's the weird noise she's making?  
  
Malon: Beats me.  
  
Sheik: (slaps Ruto) What direction did he head in?  
  
Ruto: How should I know? I only saw him leave the domain...hey...you're kind of cute.  
  
Sheik: (turns red) Okay. The only thing we learned that Link was desperate enough to come here to sleep.  
  
Daurina: Lets leave now.  
  
[Everyone begins to walk away while Ruto watches them desperately].  
  
Ruto: Uh guys? Hello...I'm still here.  
  
Malon: Lets get a burger at Hyrule's Burger Palace.  
  
Everyone else: Okay...  
  
Ruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
[Meanwhile, Link is trudging slowly in Hyrule field.].  
  
Link: Where can I go? I'm running out of places. I would go to the Shadow temple...but I don't have my hookshot. What can I do?  
  
[Link continues walking through Hyrule field and suddenly gets an idea].  
  
Link: That's it.... I know where I can get some sleep without being disturbed! (runs towards the direction of Hyrule Castle).  
  
Here is where the chapter ends. Where will Link sleep next? Find out in the next chapter. : p Thanks for the great reviews and ideas you all gave me and I appreciate them. ^___^  
  
I'm considering making a sequel to this. It would be about Link finally getting some sleep and everyone is trying to wake him up so he can stop Ganondorf and he won't wake up. I'm still toying around with this idea. What do you all think? Feel free to give me some ideas for it. 


	10. Sleep at Last?

Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update. I'm finally on summer vacation. About the sequel, I have had this idea for a while actually. I don't' want to give away the title because it will give a hint what will happen at the end of this fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 10: Sleep at last?  
  
The last time we left Link, he was heading for the Temple of Time. Lets see what he is up to.  
  
Link: When Ganondorf attempted to take over Hyrule, I had to obtain the three spiritual stones. I still have them in my little baggie. Last time I pulled the master sword out of the pedestal, I got 7 years of sleep.  
  
[Link finally reaches the Temple of Time and enters it. He spots the Master Sword on the pedestal and rushes towards it].  
  
Link: At last! The key to get some sleep! Seven years of it! (pulls the sword out and is surrounded by a white light).  
  
[A few minutes later...]  
  
Voice: Yo! Link!  
  
Link: HEY! How come I'm not asleep?  
  
Rauru: Because...you have pulled the master sword out of the pedestal before. You only fall asleep the first time you do it.  
  
Link: But I thought we redone everything in the past...except for Ganondorf's evil.  
  
Rauru: Zelda made a minor mistake when she sent you back to your childhood. Not everything was undone.  
  
Link: I'm an adult again and I don't have my weapons!  
  
Rauru: Your weapons were put back into the temples after Zelda played the Ocarina.  
  
Link: But I loved my weapons!  
  
Rauru: You'll have to obtain them again.  
  
Link: Dammit. I just wanted to sleep.  
  
Rauru: You can't. You have to save Hyrule again. And Link?  
  
Link: Yes?  
  
Rauru: No Sleeping. (pushes a button).  
  
Link: (falls through a trap door) AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
[Link lands on his butt in front of the pedestal where the master sword was previously held].  
  
Link: Perhaps I can get some sleep in here.  
  
Voice: I think not!  
  
Link: (turns around) Ganondorf?!  
  
Ganondorf: Thank you for leading me to the Sacred Realm...again!  
  
Link: You already know where it is at! And you already have the Triforce of Power.  
  
Ganondorf: Dammit! You're right. I guess I'll have to kill you to get your piece of the Triforce.  
  
Link: Aww, come on. I just want some sleep.  
  
Ganondorf: If I don't kill you then how am I supposed to obtain the Triforce of Courage?  
  
Link: Beats me. (begins to slowly walk away).  
  
Ganondorf: (gets an idea) I'll deal with him later. I just got an idea on how to get that Triforce piece. (heads for his castle.  
  
Link: Perhaps I can go to the Forest Temple and get some sleep there. (calls Epona)  
  
[Epona approaches Link and they head off to Kokiri forest. But when they get there, an amazing site meets their eyes].  
  
Link: Whoa. There isn't a forest here anymore! It's been burned down. All of it! I wonder what happened.  
  
[It takes some time, but Link manages to find the entrance into the lost woods. Which has also been burned down].  
  
Link: I think I see the area where the forest temple is supposed to be.  
  
[Link approaches the area where the Forest Temple was supposed to be and he runs into Saria].  
  
Saria: Link?  
  
Link: Saria?  
  
Saria: I can't believe that you would show your face here after what you did!  
  
Link: What did I do?  
  
Saria: Look around. Because you didn't put out the forest fire, there is no longer a forest OR A FOREST TEMPLE!  
  
Link: You are the one who started the fire and you need to learn to take care of yourself.  
  
Saria: I'm a child!!!  
  
Link: Then go to the Deku Sprout.  
  
Saria: He was burned down!!!  
  
Link: ......oh......  
  
Saria: Now the Kokiri children are living off of DIRT!  
  
Link: Great. Now where am I going to sleep?  
  
Saria: IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!  
  
Link: I've been awake for days. No...YEARS now.  
  
Saria: That doesn't count because you went through time.  
  
Link: (begins to walk away) This is really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
Saria: GET BACK HERE!  
  
Link: (shakes his head and continues to walk).  
  
Saria: I SWEAR ON THE DEKU SPROUT'S GRAVE, I WILL GET MY REVENGE AGAINST YOU LINK!!!!  
  
Link: (calling back to her) You're just a little girl Saria. There isn't much you can do to me.  
  
Saria: Watch me!!!! There are others who feel the same as me!!!  
  
Link: (stops walking and turns around) Who?  
  
Saria: I knew that would get your attention. You made a lot of people angry seven years ago. Many people want your blood and flesh.  
  
Link: Yea, them and a million monsters. I'm not afraid. I can fight you all one-handed. So go ahead. Plot against me. Until then...I'm going to get some sleep. I'll even tell you where I'm going.  
  
Saria: (gets out a pen and paper) I'm listening.  
  
Link: The Shadow Temple. It is near Kakariko village. (gets on Epona's back) Have fun finding me in a dark scary place. (rides off) 


	11. The Shadow Temple

Oh for the love of Din...I FINALLY UPDATED! a party forms around her magically

**CHAPTER 11: THE SHADOW TEMPLE**

_Link walked outside of the burned down forest. He had a troubled expression on his face. The threat that Saria just gave him was still burning in his head. But he had other worries._

Link: How the heck am I going to get to the Shadow temple? Zelda took back that Ocarina. (Suddenly glances at Epona and grins). Oh Epooooooooona…

Meanwhile at Hyrule's Burger Palace… 

Sheik: What a delicious hamburger! BRAAAAP!!

Malon: (grumbling) Princess' shouldn't burp.

Daurnia: Where are we going to go look for Link next?

Sheik: (sits back in the seat and thinks for a minute) Well…we can always check the Temple of Time.

Daurnia: Why would he go there?

Malon: He told me a while back, when he pulled the sword from the pedestal, he went into a seven years sleep.

Daurnia: You think he was desperate enough to do that?

Sheik: You saw how he has been acting. He went to Zora's domain for Din's sake. If he is desperate enough to go there, I believe he'll try anything.

Malon: Shall we start off for the Temple of Time then?

Sheik: We don't need to. I have the Ocarina of Time.

_Sheik whips out the ocarina and begins to play the Song of Time. The trio are suddenly surrounded by a blue light and the Hyrule's Burger Palace disappears from sight. Meanwhile, Link is trying to coax Epona to make a large leap onto the side of the cliff where the Shadow Temple is._

Link: JUMP! I WANT TO SLEEP!

_But Epona doesn't want to jump. A large bush filled with delicious looking leaves has attracted her attention. Frustrated, Link jumps off his horse's back and gives Epona a hard whack on her bottom._

Epona: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIGH

_Suddenly Epona delivers a hard kick to Link's rump and sends him flying through the air and straight into the door of the Shadow temple._

Link: (Face smashed up against the door) Good horsie. (Falls to the ground). At least I'm here now.

_He begins to make his way through the creepy temple nervously. Every so often there would be a noise that would send him flying out of his skin. Eventually, he found his way to a large ship on an underground river._

Link: This seems familiar. It was a nice ride too. I think I'll sleep here. There shouldn't be any stalfos around either. (looks around and then lies down).

_Meanwhile, there is a small army. And when I say small, I mean…small. The army consists of all the Kokiri children with Saria in the lead. Each Kokiri has their own weapon. All are angry with Link for not fighting the forest fire and they want their revenge._

Saria: Come along my fellow kokiri. Tonight, we'll have Link and then we shall celebrate.

Mido: (catches up to Saria) Since you don't have an interest in Link anymore, I believe you should start going steady with me (puts her arm around her).

Saria: (stops walking and stares at him and then looks at his arm that is around her shoulder).

Mido: (removes it hastily) Why are you so bitter with me? I warned you about Link. You should make up to me.

Saria: (continues walking) If you keep this up, you're going to end up in the same deathbed as Link. Ah…here we are.

_They had finally made it to the Shadow temple and they look up at it._

Saria: Beautiful…isn't it?

Mido: (in a practical tone) How are we going to get up?

Saria: (stares up and her smile vanishes quickly).

_Link, in the meantime, has curled up on the moving ship. He thinks that he finally found a good place to sleep. But unfortunately, that wasn't to be so. In front of the ship, a mist began to form._

Link: (looks up slightly) Hm…this mist looks familiar. (shrugs and lays back down)

_Suddenly, the front end of the boat begins to wildly dip. Link goes flying across the deck and the ship begins to fall into a steep misty hole._

Link: Dammit! I forgot about this. (quickly jumps onto a nearby ledge and climbs up onto it) Well, I better continue on. (goes into a nearby room and finds himself in a large dark room) Ooh good. I can sleep now. (lays down)

_A few minutes later, just as Link is about to drift off…_

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!

Link: (sits up quickly) What the…(the noise stops and he lays back down)

_A few minutes later, just as Link is about to drift off…_

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!

Link: (sits up quickly) What the…(the noise stops and he lays back down)

_A few minutes later, just as Link is about to drift off…_

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!

Link: WHAT IN DIN'S NAME IS THAT NOISE!!

_Link jumps to his feet and walks through a nearby door. He begins to walk through the darkness. Suddenly, he couldn't feel the ground under his feet._

Link: AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (lands on a bouncy surface) What the…oh no…

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!

Suddenly two hands pop out of nowhere and begin to beat the bouncy surface Link is sitting on.

Link: BONGO! (Tries to run but keeps bouncing in the air and falling on his butt)

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!

Link: (Crawling like crazy while getting hit by the giant hands). I just wanted to get some sleep. (sobs).

**Will Link ever find his way out of the evil Bongo Bongo's clutches? Will Saria and Mido every get the Kokiri into the Forest Temple? Will Link actually _get some sleep?_ Find out in about ten months (not really) whenever I update again **


	12. Hell Freezes Over

_Heheh...I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy but I finally found the time to update. Just a few more chapters and this story will be done. Anyways...enjoy this chapter._

**CHAPTER 12: Hell Freezes Over**

Link: sobbing on the drum Why me?

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Bongo bongo continues to have his funy torturing Link by beating on his giant drum and keeping our Hero of Time awake. Link continues to sob. Lets go back to the search party to see how they are making out. The search party had made their way into the shadow temple.

Saria: clutching onto Malon. Her teeth are chattering S..so creepy in here.

Malon: pushes Saria away What's your problem?

Saria: I'm afraid of the dark.

Malon: There's nothing to be afra...EEEEEK.

Darunia: hand is on Malon's shoulder Oh...I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to make you scream. I'm just afraid of the dark.

Malon: stares in disbelief

Sheik: There isn't anything to be afraid of...

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Malon: Um...what's that?

Mido: It sounds kind of like a drum.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Darunia: I think the short one is right..it does sound like a drum...

The group stares at one another for a moment not knowing how to react.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Mido: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!

Each member in the group screams and takes off in different directions as the drumming continues. Suddenly without warning...it stops. Everyone stops screaming and running and heads back for each other.

Malon: It...stopped.

Meanwhile Link was leaving Bongo Bongo's room. Behind him, Bongo Bongo laid motionless on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his eye. Link looked rather angry and desperate. Whipping out his ocarina, he played The Song of Time and soon found himself back in the Temple of Time. Grumbling angrily, he walked out of the temple and headed into the town.

Ganondorf had finally made it back home with Koume and Kotake. Sighing he made his way to the throne room and took a seat.

Koume: hovers up to him What's the matter dear?

Ganondorf: sighs Nothing.

Kotake: Don't lie to us son. We can always tell when something is bothering you.

Ganondorf: looks down at his hands Well...I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. What if link beats me again?

Kotake: pats him on the head Oh dear...you need not to worry. You ARE the king of evil.

Ganondorf: I keep having an opportunity to kill him and I lose it.

Kotake: Another opportunity will arise sooner then you think.

Ganondorf: PSH...like when?

Koume: calling from the front door Like now.

Puzzled, Ganondorf made his way over to the door that Koume just answered. When he made it to the door, he stopped and stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

Link: Hey Ganny...got a place to sleep tonight?

_Alright...I know it isn't the greatest chapter and was quick but I promise I'll do more updates and I'll get back into the swing of things quickly. _


	13. Ganondorf's Castle

I'm going to start the process of changing my stories from the script into a story format (Thanks Yoshia). I don't want meh fanfic get taken off of here. 

**Chapter 13: Ganondorf's Castle**

Ganondorf gawked in surprise at the sight before his eyes. A disheveled Link stood before him staring up at him with blood shot eyes.

"Please..." came a quiet and begging voice. Ganondorf continued to stare at link completely speechless while Link stared pleadingly at him. Ganondorf suddenly found his voice and smirked at the young man. "Sure...come on in." he said stepping off to the side so Link could come in.

Link stepped into the castle and looked around. It was a beautiful castle but Link could sense a darkness from within. Link looked up at Ganondorf and smiled a weak smile and began to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

_Meanwhile... _

"Wow...he messed Bongo Bongo up pretty good." Saria said as she walked around the monster's fallen body. Daurnia came up behind her and stared down at Bongo Bongo before shivering and walking away from the scene. "I don't think Link is here anymore." Saria added while continuing to inspect the body. "This guy has been dead for over an hour now. I don't think he stuck around."

"Then where do you suppose he went." Sheik sighed as he leaned up against the wall and gave Saria an icy look. "We've been searching for him for days and we have no more leads."

"Yeah..." Malon piped up behind Saria. "I mean...I'm beginning to think that this isn't worth the trouble we've been going through..."

"So..." Saria interrupted angrily. "You think that Link doesn't deserve a thrashing after burning down the forest."

"Actually that wasn't his..." Darunia started before getting interrupted again.

"Well...he didn't help Malon's father get his job back nor did he help the gorons..."

"That's true!" chorused Malon and Daurnia.

"Now that we are on the same page again...where are we going to look next?" Saria asked as she looked at each of the group members.

Everyone looked at one another before shrugging.

"Lets just walk around Hyrule for a while. I'm sure we'll think of something." Saria sighed as she began to walk away.

_Back at Ganondorf's castle..._

Ganondorf slid a key into the lock of a large oak door. Him and Link were standing in a long dark hallway lined with suits of armor and portraits. A loud click was heard as Ganondorf turned the key in the lock and the door slowly opened. The room was a fairly large one with one large window. Right next to the window was a kingsized bed and along one wall was a fireplace that reached all the way up to the ceiling. A fire was already going and the room was quite toasty.

"Here's your room. The second biggest of them in the castle." Ganondorf grunted as he pushed Link into the room. Link stared with a look of awe. Never had he seen such a nice room. He was sure that he would sleep great here. Ganondorf shut the door behind him and smirked as he brought the key back out. Quietly, he inserted the key back into the lock and the click indicated that the door was now locked.

Link didn't notice that Ganondorf had just locked him inside the room and was now standing outside the door laughing like a maniac. He finally had Link where he wanted him and nobody was around to save him. Infact...he had found out that many were very ticked at him. So...he realized that he didn't have to worry about any interferences. Peeking through the keyhole, he saw Link snuggling up in bed and decided to do away with him later, he had stuff to do first.

The bed was so comfortable to Link. He had never felt anything so soft in his life before. Slowly he began to drift away, his eyes slowly closing. Suddenly, a sound of a jackhammer woke him up. Link's eyes popped back open as he stared at the ceiling. The jackhammering pounded into his head and gave him such a nasty headache. As quick as the sound started it stopped. Sighing with relief Link closed his eyes again to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf was downstairs with a crew of workers to fix up some rooms of his castle. Several of the rooms were being setup as traps incase anyone decided to break in. "ALL RIGHT MEN...GET TO WORK!" Ganondorf roared, his voice echoing throughout the castle and was unfortunately heard by Link. "I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO SIT AROUND!"

"But sir...you aren't paying us at all." Said a poor unfortunate soul. Ganondorf turned his attention to the source of the voice and destroyed him with one blast. "ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!" Ganondorf growled as he stared at the frightened workers who shook their heads frantically.

Meanwhile, Link had been lying awake in his bed hearing everything going on downstairs. While the jackhammering had stopped, Ganondorf's hollering hadn't. Pounding noises were heard suddenly and Link felt the floor slightly shake.

POUND POUND POUND

"I WANT THOSE WALLS TO BE COMPLETELY GONE...NO REMAINING DEBRIS!"

Link groaned and placed the pillow tightly over his face. "They do have to take a break sometime...right?" he questioned himself.

"NO BREAKS UNTIL EVERYTHING IS DONE!" came the yell right on cue. "NO DINNERS EITHER!"

Link groaned even louder and pressed the pillow harder against his face. A loud crash was suddenly heard, followed by Ganondorf howling with rage.

"That vase cost me 200,000 rupees! YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT!"

Food steps was suddenly heared going up the stairs and the lock on Link's door clicked and the door opened. Ganondorf stood in the doorway with a huge white wolfo. "Um...fluffy is getting in the way of the workers. I have to lock him up. He can sleep with you tonight." Link stared at the huge wolfo with a look of fear on his face. The wolfo stared back at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Grinning, Ganondorf shut and locked the door again leaving link and Fluffy some time to get to know one another.

"Um...hi?"

Snarls, howls, and growls were suddenly heard followed by screams coming from Link. Ganondorf listened outside the door and smiled. "Oh...it's nice that they are getting along." Laughing, he walked away while the screams behind the door continued.

A few minutes later, Fluffy was fast asleep on the bed and Link was sitting up on a large desk in the corner. His clothes were torn up and he had scratches and bite marks on his body.

"Cursed dog." He muttered to himself as he quietly climbed down from the desk and made his way to the door. The knob wouldn't turn when he tried to turn it. Frowning, he tried to turn the knob in the opposite direction. That didn't work either. Link's eyes widened when he realized that Ganondorf had locked him in.

Downstairs, Ganondorf was still watching the workers with their work. Koume and Kotake suddenly appeared beside him and watched the workers for a moment before speaking up.

"Such a nice boy." Koume said to Ganondorf who grunted in annoyance.

"Oh yes..." agreed Kotake. "It's a shame that he didn't stick around."

Ganondorf whirled around to face the two witches. "What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh...he's outside the castle running down the path right now." Koume said with a chuckle. "I guess he got the sleep he needed."

Gasping, Ganondorf rushed off to Link's room and peered inside. On the floor, Fluffy was on his back hog tied with a sheet from the bed. The window was wide open and the remaining blankets were tied together and hanging out of the window. Peering outside the window, the king of evil saw a figure running quickly down the path.

"Wow...that kid ought to try out for the Hyrulean track team." he said impressed with the kid's speed. "However, I can't allow him to get away." He added as he rushed out of the room. "I'll get my horse ready to ride after him."

Kotake flew up to Ganondorf and floated around his head. "Oh there you are dear...I just wanted to let you know that the workers broke taht priceless tea set of yours."

"GAH!" hollered Ganondorf as he rushed downstairs.


End file.
